Dexter
Dexter is a character from Dexter's Laboratory and hero who made his debut in the story Slade Strikes Back. Physical Appearance Dexter looks a typical boy expect he wears a lab coat, and gloves. This seems to be his typical outfit and he has red hair. Slade Strikes Back Dexter appeared as an ally to Dib and his pals in Slade Strikes Back. After the adventure he decided to retire and live normally but he left retirement after The Great Time Travel Adventure and is going to join Lizbeth, Milo and Boomer in The Child Avengers The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Dexter finally returns here and he works with Dib again but this time to stop their unknown enemies Discord and to a lesser extent Sigma. Dexter joins the Membrane Elite and works with the team as mission control mostly since he's a scientist as opposed to a fighter. Dexter advises the team in their fights to save the Republic and Dib, Boomer and X's leading against Loboto. He then somehow learns Discord's true plan with Sophitia and then he and Hiscord seal 18 in a unbreakable shield after Noir's plan goes as planned. He is given the cure from Cassandra which works on 18. Personality Dexter is an arrogant class know-it-all, and prides himself on rarely being proved wrong. This is contradicted by his experiments being duds. He is prone to believing urban myths that are fed to him, which often cloud his judgment and superstitions.He also struggles to fit in with others not uncommon with kid heroes. as his intelligence and arrogance drives others away. Strangely he and Gosalyn share a voice actor much like Bender does with Hans and the Joker. Allies: Dee Dee, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn, Edd, Daxter, Peep, Luciaus, Dr. Doofenschimtz, Stewie, Dr. Blowhole, Oscar, Emperor X, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Raz, Crypto, R.J., Cassandra, Android 18, Sagat, Delta Squad, Megaman X, Hiscord, Yakko, Wakko, Dot, John Price Enemies: Mandark (though not anymore if he learns Mandark changed his ways), Slade, Anti Cosmo, the Joker, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Lord Commander Voiced by: Christine Cavanaugh Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Humans Category:Characters hailing from the Dexter's Lab Universe Category:Kid Heroes Category:Characters who Debutted in Slade Strikes Back Category:Red Heads Category:Child Avengers Category:Chaotic Good Category:Sibling Category:Science Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Adorkable Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Scientists Category:The Membrane Elite Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Spectacled Characters Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Tech Users Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Gloved Characters Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Alpha Team's allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Gadgeteers Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christine Cavanaugh Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Candi Milo Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Enemies of Palpatine's New Galactic Empire Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Characters that hail from the Cartoon Network universe Category:Child Prodigies Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Characters in The4everreival's stories Category:Characters in The Elseworld Saga Category:Main Characters of Dib's Elseworld Story Category:Characters in Dib's Elseworld Story